


Language Police

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a lift with the Doctor, Missy has some concerns to raise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Police

**Author's Note:**

> From a [pairing-and-prompt meme](http://john-amend-all.dreamwidth.org/135153.html).
> 
> Pairing and prompt from [lost_spook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook): "Of all the people I could've gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you." - Twelve / Missy

Missy raised her eyebrows. "'Gotten?' What sort of a word do you call that?" She prodded the Doctor in the chest with her parasol. "Have you been hanging around with _Americans_ again?" 

"You've _been_ American," the Doctor retorted. 

"And you've been an idiot for centuries, but do you hear me going on about it?" Missy turned back to the control panel, and jabbed it once with her brooch. "There. Activated." 

The acceleration threw him into her arms. " _What_ did you activate?" he gasped. 

Missy smirked. "'Up and out', of course. That's what happens when you call a lift an elevator."


End file.
